Khristin Chua
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdCH_8DjxeU 1:30 My baby sleeping like a drunk man 17 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6Hx7uemNNg 1:36 Spelling time with tricia 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyN_0OSROi8 2:14 A is for apple... 71 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVKy2HKOURk 1:37 Puzzle time...at less than 2year old 11 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3llad-cwYY 1:58 Puzzle time 2...at less than 2year old 5 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlm-rpJ9yc8 2:05 Puzzle time 3... at less than 2year old 6 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecw5Coz6ypE 3:12 Flash card at 3year old 44 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjywfS_9_B0 2:11 My kulilit 15 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqjTfV9bjNQ 4:08 More words..spelling time!! 8 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dDINc14gBE 2:16 Singing twinkle twinkle little star 8 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHzFVIsRvKA 1:14 Lip sing and dance at best buy 11 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qScqydJog5A 3:07 More spelling time 16 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nc2JtK-5DGs 2:24 Tricia doing Pocoyo dance 187 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_L13I-bz1o 2:53 Swimming in vegas 11 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqcQMz1QvwQ 3:39 Dancing with kuya 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1thI78FWyc 4:06 Swimming in palm spring part 1 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jrHlSetcRg 2:07 Spelling time ng batang makulit 90 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VENWfdX3Xv4 0:44 Swimming in Palm Spring Part 2 2 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vYImVHyGmI 0:37 My School Girl 26 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okYdhO6pMuM 0:54 Dancing Princess (Created with Magisto) 15 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvUlfXrZMbc 1:03 counting in 3 lnguages 7 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25MG8mQNwaM 0:37 ako ay may lobo 15 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flnLwWbvGnM 1:20 starting over again 14 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7Ig1nLaJ_g 0:33 listen and move 851 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yd95CdESKO8 0:46 listen and move 2 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMMpKBVc8y8 0:08 good morning daddy 11 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTVm2uvvEY8 0:28 Ballet class 2nd session part1 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Weru-Fb3VRA 0:30 ballet class 1st session 2 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb871u8IfAY 0:37 sinnging happy birthday lolo 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymgXereo5kc 0:22 swimming class 1st session 7 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwGI3KX5Fc4 0:20 happy birthday zach 9 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6Z7YJhUU7A 0:43 ballet class 2nd session part2 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RP0MFtmMm08 3:10 this is the way we do it 124 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dW7QtBcTuuA 0:03 ballet class 2nd session part3 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5OYuELyNG8 0:06 ballet class 1st session 1 2 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8wtLBuIayY 5:45 tricia's sing and dance medley 242 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StSM7CQy8hc 0:03 ballet class 2nd session part3 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAvb1cx5_O0 0:19 happy birthday ate cheska 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4gt0LlbIy8 0:26 happy birthday ate thea 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqnfrFI_7OA 0:32 ballet class acting animal 24 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSykWwFctg0 0:28 ballet class acting animals 9 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vGwR9WNxwo 0:25 mommy and me ballet class 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u623TTZilqs 0:29 mommy and me ballet class skipping 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiZLqzsRjc8 1:30 tricia dancing 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_XhraVfwhE 0:59 ako ay may lobo 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3UoC4EbFJ8 1:17 starting over again and again 11 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB3GpnQIkSM 1:37 ballet class acting animal 2 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR2e_oEDic4 1:00 relay at school 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWpwAwFSQsc 1:56 sealife 29 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38l6XUbuD-c 1:40 my heart says.. 44 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuTwEnPdV38 2:25 listen and move 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j8SufaAnt0 5:44 your name is!? 24 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtG9SL64QII 0:27 mommy and me ballet class 2 66 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsy7DJs7wRo 0:06 Bike exhibition 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRmnymbqK6U 0:22 Pledge of Allegiance 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ5qgLexEFI 1:08 Do you wanna build a snowman? #frozen #disneyonice 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9Q4EMV3wsA 3:36 Let it Go #frozen #disneyonice No views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68VBUh9dqz4 0:36 Santa Clause is coming to town in mandarin 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTtArhQWlR0 0:17 Happy Birthday in mandarin 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29uwkUg_yGU 1:06 Counting in 4 languages 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMqCRu-6L-U 0:20 Happy Birthday to you 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTCHoL6GGis 1:43 Santa claus is coming to town 6 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A22Y7s_1_zE 2:42 Winter presentation 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJd-vh6D8TQ 4:03 New year song and dance in Mandarin 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOKZ5WPzPyQ 3:03 Glowing inside 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEAA7U_WsUk 9:09 Shamu show 3.24.16 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCSEYFdVygI 0:50 Playtime(1) 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzfJFxEvTYg 0:16 Playtime(2) 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2nEUsAykzk 0:50 Playtime(3) No views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_xQRCP-o5g 0:16 Playtime(4) No views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmZ7KVXqAFk 8:00 My stylish 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QGbHyJrupA 0:06 Headstand(2) 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6--RgRDQWC4 1:19 Goldie and bear song 5 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHQdj9uP1mU 2:44 Circus of wonder kbf(1) No views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cn-X28GvVso 2:25 Circus of wonder kbf(2) No views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFIimddNl_M 2:05 Circus of wonder kbf(3) No views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4qoMAc9bC0 2:34 Circus of wonder kbf(4) 2 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkjLZQccujQ 3:16 Circus of wonder kbf(5) No views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zJcvhhck6g 1:49 Circus of wonder kbf(6) 5 views7 months ago Category:Khristin Chua Category:YouTube